Bottle the Arc
Bottle the Arc is a story mission that is part of the quest The Stormcaller's Path, which grants a Warlock the Stormcaller subclass. Fireteams are disabled, and the mission is only playable once by the same Guardian. Objectives *The Gathering Storm *Induction *The Storm's Wrath Transcript {Loading screen} *'IKORA REY': Mars. The Vex crawl across her surface, seeking out rare Arc storms, bathing in their power like hot springs. We have located one on the far frontier. If you are to call the storm--to learn the Trance--you must go, and let nothing stand against you. {Gameplay} The Warlock arrives in Blind Watch. A large storm rages overhead. Lightning strikes several parts of the area. *'IKORA': Find a space to clear your mind, Guardian. This is how a Stormcaller begins. While exploring the building, several leagues of Vex, including Minotaurs and Harpies, find the Warlock and open fire. The Warlock wipes them out, eventually finding a large source of Arc power. They walk inside the radius of the storm's most concentrated fury and meditate as the lightning channels through them. As their meditation completes, a deafening thunder crash is heard. *'IKORA': Good. The storm is aware of you, but you need its loyalty. Do it again. Another pool of energy appears, but more Vex guard it. The Warlock defeats them and stands inside. More Vex appear as the Warlock meditates, but now, the stray bolts of lightning start to track, damage and even kill the attacking machines. Another thunder crash is heard. *'IKORA': The storm begins to obey! Once more, Guardian. A third pool of lightning forms nearby. The Warlock meditates a final time. A much louder thunderous roar is heard. *'IKORA': Your lightning walks its own path! A show of force is in order. Call the lightning and become one! You will either rise a Stormcaller, or not at all. A metal walkway, surging with electricity and nearly constantly attracting lightning bolts, extends far out over the cliff. The Warlock walks forward. {Cutscene} The Warlock walks along the edge of the plank, their body surging with electricity. They stare at their body in awe, and look up towards the angry sky. A bolt of lightning hits the Warlock directly, and they disappear. A few seconds later, their body reappears, so enveloped in Arc energy that their body turns blue. They extend all four of their limbs as the lightning flows through them, and they float--no longer walk--back towards the watchtower. {Gameplay} Several spawn clouds appear, and the Warlock is surrounded by Vex. *'IKORA': A Stormcaller rises... Let's turn our attention to the Vex. They're here for the Arc. Show them the Arc. With the gift of Boundless Light, the Warlock uses their newly acquired Stormtrance to quickly massacre the Vex, an outpouring of lightning shooting from their hands. Almost instantly regenerating, the new Stormcaller makes waste of the large group of Vex, until there are no more. *'IKORA': None stand against you, and the wind is at your back. You are a Stormcaller, and you wear the mantle well. The storm is both an answer and a question. As you carry your spark from this place, remember this, and teach this lesson to those that would drag you from the skies. Mission ends. References Category:The Taken King Story Missions